This invention is related to an animal and fish skinning knife having a notched cutting edge with a ball-shaped member adjacent the notch opening for guiding a skin onto the notch to be sliced as the user pulls the knife toward him in a cutting motion.
Skinning knives are commonly used by hunters for removing an animal skin from the flesh. It is usually desirable that the skin be removed to preserve the flesh and internal parts of the animal.
One device for cutting both the skin and flesh together to gain access into the body cavity was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,498,753 to Rendlich. The Rendlich knife has a hook with a ball-shaped tip forming a U-shaped curved cutting edge. The ball-shaped tip is inserted through an opening in the hide and brought into contact with the inner side of the carcass of hogs, calves, and other animals to assist in removing the insides thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,546,975 which issued to Feller discloses a fish splitting knife having its tip shaped into a generally U-shaped cutting edge. The knife is drawn toward the user to sever the skin and flesh without mutilating the roe. I believe that neither of these prior art devices are popular among hunters or fishermen for separating the skin of an animal from the flesh. The shape of the curved blade does not provide an efficient slicing action.